Lex
by MariaABC
Summary: Carisi has a new partner. Ronald Lex is the perfect detective, but behind closed doors Sonny is the center of his secret agenda. To make things worse, Amanda gets involuved with Lex forcing Carisi to comply for Rollins' sake. (Trigger Warning)
1. Chapter 1

Sonny walked into the bullpen and paused. He looked around, but Liv was in her office and Fin and Rollins weren't in for the day yet. Carisi set his stuff down on his desk, and walked to Liv's office and knocked. She waved him in.

"Uh, Lieu, what's with the new desk? Did I get a partner?"

"Yeah we have a new guy. His name is Ronald Lex, transferred in from the Bronx homicide. He's your new partner so make him feel welcome." Olivia didn't even look up from her work.

"Of course. And when is he coming in?"

"Soon." Liv said, then looked at him. "And Carisi, don't mess this up, Lex is supposedly one of the best and would really be an asset."

Sonny just nodded and walked out of the office. He went to his desk and started to do paperwork. Amanda walked in, and sneaked behind Carisi.

"Hey." Amanda leaned down by Sonny's ear. He jumped slightly, then smiled.

"Hey, 'Manda." He said as she walked towards her desk.

"You getting a partner?" She asked, sitting down, but turning her chair to face Carisi.

"Yeah, Ronald Lex. Supposedly, one of the best."

"It's about time." She laughed, then stood up as she looked toward the entrance.

Liv came out of her office, and Carisi realized that Lex was here. Sonny stood up and walked towards him. Lex was probably 6'4 and muscular. He had light dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a sharp jawline. He smiled at Sonny, and then focused his attention on Olivia.

"Ronald Lex," He said shaking her hand.

"Lieutenant Olivia Bensen. And these are my detectives, Amanda Rollins, and your new partner Dominick Carisi."

"Call me Sonny." He said and shook Lex's hand.

"It's nice to meet all of you. So what is our case?"

"Carrie Johnson," Amanda explained. "She was found on the corner of 1st and 3rd, raped and beaten. She said she didn't recognize the guy, but TARU is looking through the camera feed the perp's face is visible so they are enhancing it. There was a cigarette at the scene and the vic scratched him so we should be getting the DNA from under her finger nails soon."

"Great, so this should be an easy case."

"Exactly. But Carisi might need help with his paperwork." Olivia started to walk back to her office, everyone else sat down, and Fin walked in.

"Fin, you're late." Rollins teased.

"Yeah my son had an issue this morning and needed my help. New guy?"

"Ronald Lex, transferred in from Bronx homicide."

"Nice." Fin said, and sat down.

* * *

"Sonny?" Lex rushed to the elevator behind Carisi and walked next to him. "I'm looking for a good place to go for drinks. Do you know any?"

"Yeah, I know a place." Sonny laughed slightly. They both got on the elevator and Carisi froze. Lex was checking him out, not so subtly. He shifted uncomfortably. Lex didn't say anything and Sonny just ignored it. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny rushed into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. When he looked in the mirror, his face was beat red. Probably from the questions Lex was asking. They started off innocent like _how long have you been working at SVU?_ Slowly they got more personal _do you have any siblings?_ Then the questions just became plain out inappropriate _have you ever had sex with a man?_

Sonny sighed and slid his hands in his hair, messing it up slightly. He placed his hands on the side of the sink and leaned on it, and took a few deep breaths. He would just have to say that his sister needed help with the kid, and sneak out quickly. The door opened and Carisi just stared at his hands. He really wanted to go home. Sonny quickly turned to leave, but paused when he almost ran into someone.

"Oh- sorry. Excuse me." Carisi didn't even look up, as he walked toward the door. He was suddenly grabbed by the throat and being pushed into the wall with great force. Sonny looked up to see a stranger closing in on him. Sonny tried to fight, but the hand around his neck got tighter until he stopped his efforts to escape.

"Hey sugar," The man growled in Sonny's ear. "I haven't found anyone this pretty in a while." The man's southern drawl was even present as the man whispered into Sonny's ear, then the man licked Carisi's ear. His tongue found its way to Sonny's neck, and the mans's grip loosened slightly. Sonny started coughing, then yelled as loud as he could.

"You bitch!" The man's grip around Sonny's throat cut off breathing again, and Sonny pried at the man's hands. "You are gonna pay for that." He laughed and kissed Carisi, before hooking Sonny right in the stomach.

Sonny felt the panic going through him, but there was not much more he could do. His eyes closed, and he struggled to keep them open. The pain in his abdomen was becoming unnoticeable as the yearn to breath took over his body. Sonny welcomed the darkness, he just wished this would all be over sooner rather than later.

The world was all black, then a sharp pain spread throughout Sonny's body. Brightness invaded his eyes. He coughed, trying to get rid of the pain in his throat, but he also was desperately trying to fill his lungs with air. His head pounded and his stomach stung. Sonny collapsed onto the ground and tried to focus on his breathing.

"Hey! You okay?" Sonny barley noticed a hand on his arm, but quickly brushed it off when he did. "Hey, Sonny. It's me, Lex. You're alright."

Carisi looked around for the man, who wasn't there. "W-Where is he?" He chocked out before having another coughing fit.

"I got him in the stomach and he fell. He must of run outta here when I came to your side." Lex held out a hand to Carisi and pulled him to his feet. "Seriously, you alright?"

"Yeah," Sonny's voice was hoarse. "Thanks to you."

"That's what partners are for." Lex said as Sonny walked back to the mirror to rinse his face off again. Lex's eyes followed the curve of Carisi's body, pausing at his ass. "Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Carisi? Carisi!" Olivia walked in front of him and snapped. "What's going on with you?"

Sonny's eyes snapped up to meet his lieutenant's. "Uh- Nothin' Lieu. I'm good."

"Good, because I'm not sending you out if you can't focus. That risking you and my people." She gave him a stern look and walked away obviously annoyed. Carisi rubbed his eyes and stood up. He started to walk out but Rollins stopped him.

"So what happened to you?"

"Nothin' Rollins." Sonny looked at Lex who was sitting at his desk. He stood up and walked toward Carisi.

"Hey, Lieu wants us to go and talk to the outcry witnesses again."

"Ok, let's go."

Rollins stopped Carisi. "This isn't over." She said, glancing at Lex, then moving out of the way.

* * *

Lex and Carisi were driving out of the city. The Johnson case lead them to a house in Newark. Only Carisi and Lex were the only NYPD officers that would be there, they were supposed to meet the New Jersey police at the house.

Carisi announced how far out they were, and Jersey police were going to be late. Sonny sighed and slammed the receiver down.

"I see you're holding up well."

"Well we called in when we left and told them our ETA." Sonny rubbed his face. "I just don't understand what is so hard for them. I mean this girl is probably scared and in pain and they just decide that this girl has to wait."

"I think you're overreacting. They probably got caught up in something important. We will still be there which means that he can't go anywhere without us knowing." Sonny didn't answer. "How are you holding up?"

"You mean how am I doing after I got attacked in a bathroom? I mean if it hadn't been for you who knows where I'd be right now." Lex laughed at Carisi slightly.

"I guess you owe me one. But seriously, I'm glad you're okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Lex slowed as he passed each house, until he saw the house they were looking for. Lex drove by and circled back around, parking the car just before they came to the house. Both Lex and Carisi got out and drew their guns. They carefully rounded the corner and hid behind the car in the driveway.

"So we're just going to wait here for Jersey PD?" Sonny peeked around the corner to look at the house. It was one story and seemingly small.

"Well we can't go in without back up." Lex pulled Carisi back.

"You're my back up."

"No. We're waiting for real back up."

Sonny sighed. The perp's name is Ryan McAllen. He has a history of assault and other cases that were probably the same guy but the evidence was to thin.

"Do you hear that?" Sonny peeked around the corner trying to listen again.

"Hear what?" Lex followed Carisi around and listened.

A loud scream rang through the air.

"I'm going in." Sonny rushed towards the door leaving Lex calling after him.

"Carisi, you have to wait!"

Sonny ignored him. Carisi quietly opened the door and carefully rounded the corner into the house. He checked the whole house, but found nothing. He went back to the stairs that lead to the basement.

Leading with his gun, Sonny slowly walked down the stairs. The basement was small. To the right was a wide room with only a treadmill, tv, and small fridge. Sonny glanced around the room and quickly walked through the doorway into the section of the basement. The room had a small freezer in the left corner, next to the doorway. Next to the freezer was a tall wardrobe. Sonny, walked towards it, but ran to the other side of the room when he saw a girl laying on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her.

"Hey!" Sonny ran to her side and checked her pulse. "Lex!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The girl's pulse was slow but strong. He should have gotten there sooner. Sonny ran back to the stairs and yelled to his partner again. He rushed back to the girl, but got stopped when a fist knocked him to the ground. His gun slid away from him, and when he tried to reach it, Sonny got a kick to the stomach. He tried to yell, but the wind was knocked out of him.

"Stay down or I'll shoot the bitch." A slightly deeper voice than Sonny's said. Carisi looked up to see Ryan McAllen staring at him, and pointing a gun at the victim. "On your knees. Now."

Carisi hesitated but slowly obeyed the command. Ryan kicked Sonny's gun back. He felt around Carisi's belt to make sure that he didn't have any other weapons.

"There is no outcome that you come out on top if you don't let me go now." Sonny's eyes were fixed on the gun still pointed at the girl, but Ryan was getting a pile of rope. "If you let me bring you in now I'll recommend a deal to the ADA."

Ryan came around right in front Sonny. "Are you done?"

"Look Ryan, I know you don't think I can help at all, but I can. I'm a lawyer I know how this stuff works."

"Wow a cop and a lawyer. Are you a doctor too? Maybe you can help rid me of the mental diseases I don't have since you seem to think that I need help with problems I don't have."

"But if you just let me go I can help you out-" Sonny was cut off with a pistol whip to the face. He ground as his vision went slightly blurry and a terrible headache erupted.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sonny could focus again, his hands were tightly tied and connected to his feet that were also tied together. Sonny could feel the blood running down the side of his face. He could feel rough hands behind him, and putting him back into a kneeling position. Ryan stepped in front of Carisi and smirked.

"You want to help me with my problems still?" Sonny kept his mouth shut, his headache was already bad enough he didn't want to get hit again. "See you damn cops only wanna help when it's convenient for you, then you leave the rest of us out to dry. Tell you what, you do one thing for me, and I'll let the girl go. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, but you have to let my partner come and get her."

"Deal." He smirked. "Now here's the deal, you hurt me, I hurt her. And you don't want to test me on that. Got it?" Sonny shook his head yes. Ryan started to unzip his pants and Sonny started to struggle. Ryan slapped him then pointed at the girl. Sonny stopped and closed his eyes. Ryan continued to take his dick out and stroked himself hard. When Sonny finally opened his eyes, Ryan grabbed his jaw and pried open his mouth.

Sonny let his mouth hang open as wide as possible, and tried not to bite down. The taste of the man was enough to make Carisi want to throw up. Ryan grabbed Carisi's hair and slammed into the back of his throat. Carisi gagged. Ryan went faster, not letting Carisi breath.

"Step away and put your hands where I can see them." Sonny looked in the doorway to see Lex pointing his gun at Ryan.

"Hey, hey. It's just me." Ryan pulled up his underwear and quickly tucked himself in. "He's a good one. You should try."

"Ryan why don't you go upstairs and sneak out the back door. Jersey police will be here soon so run."

Ryan shook his head and ran up the stairs.

"What're you doing?" Sonny cried out.

"Well Ryan and I have been good friends since childhood. He helps me with all my connections. That's why you're not going to tell anyone about what has happened here. If you do you will find yourself in the middle of a sex trafficking ring. Whether you're running it or their key entertainer, well that hasn't been decided." Lex stepped closer to Carisi and started to undo his pants. "Ryan told me that I should go to SVU. He said I could get ahead of any possible leaks or which evidence to get someone of the hook." Lex rubbed his soft member on Carisi's face, then set his dick in his mouth. "Now you know the rules, no biting or she dies."

Lex started to thrust lightly into Sonny's mouth. "It was also Ryan who told me about the hot male detective from SVU that takes everything so personal and has such a big heart he would sacrifice himself for a complete stranger. " Lex tightly gripped Sonny's hair. "He was right."

Lex's hips snapped forward with so much force that if not for the hand in his hair, Sonny would fall over. Tears fell from Carisi's eyes as desperate moans escaped Lex's mouth.

"Damn Sonny you do have a great mouth." Lex's grip got even tighter as he came, squirting into the back of Sonny's throat. "Mmm- Swallow that."

Sonny did as he was told.

Lex got redressed and grabbed Carisi's face and hair, forcing him to look up. "The last week at the bar, I should've let that guy fuck you. That would've been a show, but that would've costed a lot more than what I was already paying him just to rough you up a bit." Lex whiped the tears from Sonny's eyes and let his head drop. "I can't wait for our partnership Detective Carisi. Doing this every week should be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

"Carisi?" Amanda ran up to him as soon as he walked into the bullpen. "What the hell happened?" Amanda examiened him, top to bottom. There were rope burns on his wrist, a black eye, and a large red bump on his hairline starting to bruise.

"He caught me off guard, got me in the eye. Then he pistol whipped me and tied me up." Sonny walked right by her and to his desk. He looked through all of his drawers until he found the black-beaded Rosary he was looking for. He wrapped it around his hand a few times and walked into Lieu's office.

"Did you go to the hospital Carisi?" He closed the door and sat down in front of Bensen.

"Yeah nothing too bad, mild concussion, and a small crack in one rib, but I'll be out for a while." He sat down and toyed with the Rosary.

"What happened out there?"

"Jersey PD was going to be late, I heard the girl scream so I ran in. Lex wanted to wait for backup so I was in alone. I got to the basement and found the girl so I went to the stairs and yelled for Lex. When I turned back, Ryan hit me in eye, my weapon fell, when I tried to get it, he kicked me. He'd said that if I tried anything he would hurt the girl even more."

Sonny hesitated to go on. Benson noticed and let her stature relax, hopefully he'd notice and relax.

"Then what happened Carisi?"

"'I tried to talk him down, then he pistol whipped me. When I could register what was happening I realized that he had tied me up but was gone, and then Lex ran in after that." He avoided eye contact, which Benson noticed.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"You're telling me that all McAllen did was tie you up and left?"

"Yes, and that is when Lex found me." He looked up to see Benson's eyes practically staring through him.

"Okay." Benson waved him out.

Sonny walked out and sat at his desk. Lex walked over and sat across from Sonny.

"How're you doing?"

Carisi looked up and froze. "Me?"

"Yeah, you got beat up pretty bad last night."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Carisi stood up and walked to the bathroom. He walked into one of the stalls and leaned aginst the wall. He put his head in the crook of his elbow and closed his eyes, trying to relax. He turned to the toilet and tried to throw up the contents of his stomach, but he hadn't eatten. He started dry heaving, until the gagging turned into gasping for breath.

"Carisi?" There was knocking at the door and he could hear Olivia's voice. "I need to talk with you."

Sonny quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"McAllen was spotted a few blocks down, I sent Fin, Lex, and Rollins down. I need to talk through a few things with you." She lead Sonny to her office again and they both sat.

"I need to know if there's anything you left out."

"What do you mean? I told you what happened."

Liv took a deep breath and leaned in toward Sonny.

"Lex said that when he came in, he saw McAllen sexually assaulting you."

Sonny looked down at his hands and tightly closed his eyes.

"He must've done it when I was out of it."

"But last time you said you remembered when Lex came in."

"I- I don't know-"

"Look Carisi, this is not your fault. Whatever happened."

"I- don't remember." Carisi stood up and walked toward the door.

"Carisi," Liv called out before he could leave. He turned around but avoided eye contact. "Does this have anything to do with Lex and Rollins?"

"What?" Carisi laughed and walked back towards Liv. "What do you mean Lex and Rollins?"

"I thought you knew, Rollins and Lex have been going out. Rollins already introduced him to Jessie."

"She's moving fast. H-How do you know this?"

"It's my squad I try to make it my business."

Carisi nodded and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Carisi!" Amanda yelled chasing him down the street. "Why do you care so much?"

Sonny stopped and hung his head, then turned towards Rollins. "I just gotta bad feelin' about this guy. You barley know him Rollins."

"I'm a big girl Carisi, I can handle myself." She was angry at him, but he just looked at her with sad eyes.

"And I'm not saying you can't, but sometimes even the strong people can wind up in bad situations."

Amanda turned away from him and stormed away.

"Rollins! Come'on." He caught up with her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Please Rollins, I just have a feeling. Please just be careful." She shook her head and walked away, back towards the precinct.

Sonny started walking home.

* * *

Sonny walked into his apartment and shut the door. He quickly took off his jacket and tie, setting them down on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, trying to figure out what he wanted to eat. Sonny shut the fridge door and went back to the couch. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Can't believe her." He started to think out loud. "I can't tell her either, that just embarrass me and put her in danger." He sighed loudly and laid down.

"Sonny?" There was knocking at the door, but Carisi didn't recognize the voice. "Sonny are you there?"

He stood up and looked at the clock- 9:37. He walked towards the door, and opened it, immediately being pushed back into his apartment by strong hands.

"I was on a date with Amanda," Lex said, shoving Carisi to the floor. "And, damn, now I need a release." He stood above Carisi and started to undo his pants, but paused. "Sonny?" He looked down to see Carisi trying to crawl away, but he was quickly caught. "Oh, don't be that way! Come on!" Lex took off his belt, and charged after Carisi. "Come on slut. Wouldn't want to make Amanda pay for your choices."

Sonny froze. Lex came up behind him and looped the belt around Carisi's neck.

"Let's go, slut." Lex pulled on the belt, and Carisi tried to crawl quickly, but was being choked because he wasn't fast enough. Lex dragged Sonny around behind him until he located Sonny's bedroom, and then he pulled Carisi in.

"Get on the bed." Sonny stood and got on the bed quickly, trying to please Ron. "Now," Lex took out his phone, opened the camera and pointed it at Sonny. He started to record the video. "Beg."

"What?" Sonny was laying down, even with Lex's crotch. He looked up at Ron, and noticed the camera. "No."

Lex slapped Carisi across the face. "I didn't ask. I said beg." Lex put a hand through Carisi's hair. He switched which hand was holding the camera, then grabbed a fist full of Carisi's hair. "Beg!" He roughly pulled on Carisi's hair. "If I have to ask one more time Rollins is going to pay. That's a promise."

"P-Please!" Sonny blushed. He tried to ignore the camera that was watching him. "Please!"

"Please what?" Lex let go of his hair and slapped him quickly, than grabbed his hair again.

"Please- Please let me-" Carisi buried his head as best as he could.

"Eyes on me slut." Lex pulled Carisi's hair sending sharp pain through his scalp. "I told you I wasn't going to tell you again."

"No! No- Please! Just leave Rollins alone." Sonny let his head hang, despite the pain he was in from Ron holding itt up by his hair."I'll do it."

"I want you to beg. I want you to tell me how much you want to suck me and choke on me." Lex looked down at Sonny, taking a mental note of the tears in Sonny's eyes.

Carisi hesitated, but he looked up at Lex and took a deep breath. "Please! I want you to choke me! P-Please," Carisi was beat red and his head was lowered again. He was so ashamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny sat, half asleep, on his couch. He had brushed his teeth and used mouth wash several times, ensuring that the taste would be gone. He still hadn't eaten, and yet he wasn't hungry at all.

Someone knocked on the door. Carisi woke up, startled, but didn't move. He stared at the door, not wanting to let anyone in. They knocked again.

"Carisi!" Amanda called through the door. "Are you there?"

Carisi quickly walked to the door and opened it. Amanda was standing there alone and somewhat annoyed.

"What the hell Carisi?" She pushed her way into Carisi's apartment, quickly glancing around. "We tried to call you, but you didn't pick up."

"Whatta mean 'Manda?" He replied, laying back down on the couch, and closing his eyes.

"Sonny it's 9 o'clock. You're over an hour late."

Carisi just sat there.

"What is going on with you?" She sat down next to his feet. She then noticed his tie and jacket were still on the couch, and he was in he same suit he had worn yesterday, but it was wrinkled.

"Nothing Rollins, just gotta bug. I was up all last night, and I was gonna call Liv in the morning, but I musta fallen asleep."

"Well Lieu is pretty mad, you and Lex have that-"

Carisi suddenly got up and ran into the bathroom. He started dry heave. Amanda came in behind him and sighed.

"Have you eaten at all?" She said.

"No." He backed up from the toilet, and leaned against the wall.

"I'll tell Liv that you're taking a sick day." She pet his hair, and walked out. Sonny could hear her shuffling around his apartment.

"'Manda," He stood up and walked to the kitchen, she was filling a glass with water. "Hey don't worry 'bout me. I jus' gotta bug."

"Okay, but drink this water slowly. And when you're done eat something light for your stomach, like Cherrios." She handed his the cup, then rubbed his arm. "Text me if you need anything."

"Yeah- Thanks." Rollins left, and Sonny went to his room. He changed out of his suit, and laid on his bed.

* * *

Carisi woke up to the sound of someone walking around his apartment. He quietly sat up and reached towards his bed-night stand where his gun was hidden in the drawer. He slowly opened the drawer, trying not to make any noise. He shuffled everything in the drawer around, searching for his gun. He couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Lex walked in, holding Carisi's gun. He wasn't pointing the gun at Sonny, but proving he had control over Carisi. He tucked it into his belt.

"How did you get in?" Sonny backed up, trying to create as much space between him and Lex as possible.

"Spare key, you aren't that good at hiding things." Lex started to walk toward Carisi. "Amanda told me that we need to talk." Lex walked right in front of Carisi, trapping him. "Did you tell her?"

Sonny held up his hands and leaned away. "No I didn't tell her anything. She thinks I have the stomach bug."

"Good, but until I talk to Rollins, Ryan is going to be staying with you. He's on his way up now."

"I'm not going to go anywhere. You don't have to babysit me."

"I'm not babysitting you. Ryan is." There was a knock at the door. "And there he is now. Don't move." Lex walked out and Sonny ran to the escape window in his room. He frantically tried to get it open, but gave up when he heard heavy footsteps walking back to his room.

"Sonny you remember Ryan."

"Sonny? I like it." Ryan walked up to Carisi and ran a finger down his face.

"Enough Ryan. You just have to keep watch over pretty boy until I get back from my talk with Amanda. There are handcuffs on the couch just incase he gets a little to hyper." Lex turned to walk out but stopped and yelled back to them. "And no playing with him. I want him to anticipate what is going to happen to him." Lex walked out.

"Now that he's not here, I have you all to myself. Let's go get the handcuffs."


	9. Chapter 9

Lex opened the door to his apartment. Ryan was sitting on the couch, half dressed.

"What happened? Where is he?" Lex started to look around the apartment, until he found the bedroom. "I thought I told you no playing with him."

Ryan stood up and followed Lex to the bedroom to admire his work.

"He was getting to full of himself. Come on Ron, I had to knock him down a few notches."

"This is more than a few notches Ryan!" Lex walked to the bed and looked over an unconscious Sonny. He laid on his stomach with his underwear were sloppily pulled up, but there were large blood stains that were visible. Lex pulled a blanket over his lower half, then got closer to examine his face. There was a pair of balled up socks in his mouth, and bruises forming around his neck. Finally, his arms were stretched out and handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Wow you really did a number on him, didn't you?" Lex grabbed Sonny's jaw and looked over his face. He noticed the white dried flakes on Carisi's lips. "Is that dry-"

"Oh yeah." Lex gave Ryan a look. "He's fine I just had a little fun with him and he passed out on his own. How was your talk with Amanda."

Ron tensed. "She told me that she realized that she can't go out with me because of him," he said gesturing to Carisi.

"So in a way he stole your girl-" Ryan shut his mouth when he saw the angered look that he was getting from Lex.

"Wake him up. Now."

Ryan gently slapped at Sonny's face. Sonny stirred slightly but buried his face into his arms. Lex pushed Ryan out of the way. He grabbed the keys for the handcuffs and undid them. He re-cuffed Sonny's hands, but not around the bed post.

"Find a belt. Maybe some scissors or a knife. And unload his gun and bring that over too."

Ryan quickly searched around for a belt, when he found one he threw it towards Lex. It landed on the bed next to Sonny and Lex grabbed it, looped the leather through the metal, and put it over Carisi's head. The belt fell around Sonny's neck and Ron gave it a slight tug to confirm that it worked. Just as Ron finished with the belt, Ryan finished unloading the gun. He rechecked the gun, then brought it to Lex. He put it on the side of the bed. He walked out

"Time to have a little fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Carisi's phone buzzed loudly on the nightstand next to his bed. Nobody even heard it. The room was filled with Sonny's coughing and gagging, and Lex's laughing. Lex kept pulling the belt until Sonny's eyes would start to drop, then he would let go of the belt before Sonny could pass out.

"Please!" Sonny coughed hard. "Stop with the belt."

"Aw he wants me to stop. How about we try something else." Lex grabbed the scissors from Ryan and cut through off Carisi's boxers. He put a hand in front of Sonny's mouth. "Spit. This is all you're getting." Sonny tried, but his throat was to dry from coughing, and nothing came out. "Suit yourself."

Lex forced himself into Carisi in one hard thrust. Sonny tried to scream, but the belt was just tight enough to cut off the sound. Lex kept going, but slowed his pace and loosened the belt. Ryan got in front of Carisi and pulled the handcuffs out so his arms stretched uncomfortable.

"I was supposed to go on a date with Amanda tonight, but she doesn't want to hurt you by dating me. I guess I'll hurt you instead." Lex paused to see what Sonny's reaction was. Sonny started laughing.

"She dumped you for me?" Sonny started to struggle. If Amanda wasn't in danger than there wasn't a point in not fighting back. Sonny started to to struggle. He tried pulled his arms in with all of his strength which worked after the second try. Lex pulled on the belt, but Sonny pulled grabbed it with his hands and pulled on the front so the belt couldn't cut off his air.

"Come on Sonny, don't fight it." Lex pulled the belt tighter so that Carisi couldn't stop the choking. Sonny tossed and turned, trying to beg, but he could't get the air. Sonny clawed at the belt, pulling his hands around and trying to pry at the back of the belt as best he could with tied hands. Sonny opened his mouth wide, despratly trying to take a breath.

Sonny slowly stopped struggling. Ron let go of the belt. Sonny got in a few big breaths, but he was soon cut off by Ryan.

Sonny gagged on whatever was in his mouth. He tried to figure out what was in his mouth. It was cold and heavy, but he refused to participate in their games. Instead of trying to figure out the object that had been so aggressively shoved into his mouth, he just let it be, focusing on how it tasted. Metal. Grease. Shit.

Carisi tried to pull his mouth away but Ryan grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward. Sonny struggled, but panicked again when he felt Lex forcing himself back into Sonny. It's funny, he didn't even notice when Lex had pulled out.

Sonny weighed his options. He could fight back, might get killed and most definitely would have more pain or he could give up. Carisi chose the second. He let his body go limp, only moving when told. Eventually the gun was taken out of his mouth and replaced with Ryan's hard member. Then Lex and Ryan set a vicious pace, both thrusting aggressively at the same time. Sonny just hoped it would be over soon.

* * *

Sonny was cuffed to the bed again, half asleep. It had been about half an hour since Lex and Ryan had finished and Sonny had fallen asleep almost immediately after. Lex climbed on the bed next to Sonny and pulled the covers down, making him fully naked. Lex grabbed Sonny's cock at the base and slowly stroked him. Carisi whined and turned away. Lex kept going ignoring Sonny's protests, getting lost in how much he loved humiliating Sonny.

"Shit!" Lex heard Ryan yell, but he ignored it, too focused on how Carisi's face flushed lightly, and his arms tugged on the cuffs when he tried to move away, causing his wrist to turn pink. Lex could feel Sonny's body involuntarily responding to his touching, yet the rest of his still was on edge.

"Police!" Lex was startled by the sudden intrusion, taking a moment to realize that the voice was Amanda's.


	11. Chapter 11

"Amanda-" Lex tried to talk, but Rollins cut him off.

"Hands up. Slowly get on your knees with your hands on your head." She pointed her gun at him, shaking slightly.

"I'm going to climb off the bed slowly." He slowly sunk down the bed and got on his knees, placing his hands behind his head.

Amanda kept one hand on the gun pointed at Lex and the other she used to throw the covers on Carisi to cover him up. His body responded by trying to sinking into the covers as far as he could, almost as if he was trying to disappear. Amanda walked behind Ron and handcuffed him then pulled him to his feet, and walked him back out to the living room. Ryan was sitting on the couch, hands interlocked behind his head. Amanda took out her phone and dialed 911.

"Detective Amanda Rollins, Manhattan SVU. Badge number 0458. I'm going to need back up and an ambulance..." Rollins gave the operator the address and apartment number. She hung up with them then sat down on the coffee table in front of the two men. She just stared at them, thinking about what to say.

"Hey lady you gonna read me my rights?" Ryan all but spit on her, and Amanda almost lost it. She stood up, and walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, Sonny. Are you awake?" She softly walked towards the bed, searching for a key in her jacket. Maybe she could get the cuffs off, if not, the least she could do is cover him with the blankets so he was as comfortable as possible until someone could get the cuffs off.

"Amanda?" Sonny whispered. He gently lifted his head trying to look at her.

"Carisi! You're awake."

"Are you okay?" He asked still struggling to see her. His wrists were strained aginst the cuffs, causing them to turn red and starting rubbing.

"Yeah- Yeah Sonny I'm fine. I'd get you outta the cuffs but I don't have the key."

"It has to be around somewhere."

"Hold on." Amnada walkes out leaving Carisi alone. He refused to relax, and the cuffs were rubbing his wrists raw.

"Amanda? Where'd you go?" He stilled himself, trying to hear her voice. Just then she walked in, followed by Lex. Instinctively, Sonny relaxed his muscles and went silent.

Lex laughed at the sight. "The key should be over here-" Ron walked to the bednightstand and moved a few items around.

Carisi's eyes followed him, carefully watching his hands.

"No wait. I know where it is." Lex quickly turned to Sonny. Carisi stiffened and closed his eyes. He tried to bury his head in the pillows.

"Lex. Step away." Rollins warned. Ron immediately put his hands up.

"I swear the key is under the pillow."

Amanda walked up and pushed him back. She gently put her hand under the pillow and felt around, trying not to disturb Sonny. Whatever was going on through his head, her telling him to calm down wouldn't do much to help.

"I found it." She pulled a small key out from under the pillow and uncuffed Sonny. At first he didn't move, then he opened his eyes.

"Can I have a second to get dressed?" He asked quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda shut the bedroom door, and walked to the entrance, where backup was knocking. She opened the door, explained the situation, then let them handle everything. When the stretcher made it's way through the commotion, Amanda led the EMTs to the bedroom and knocked.

"Carisi! The ambulance is here. Are you dressed I'm coming in." She slowly opened the door. Sonny was sitting on the bed, finishing getting dressed.

"I can walk, I don't need a stretcher."

"It's protocol." One EMT answered.

"Fine," Sonny shifted his weight, putting his feet on the floor. "But at least let me-" When he tried to take a step, he started to fall. The closest EMT and Amanda caught him, while the other paramedic wheeled the stretcher closer. They lifted him on, strapped him in, and Rollins covered him in a blanket.

"I guess that hurt a lot more than I thought it would." He flashed a quick smile towards Rollins. She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Amanda, hey!" Olivia whispered when she walked into the room. In the room, Amanda was sitting in the only chair which was across from the bed that Sonny was sleeping in.

"Hey Liv." Amanda stood up and hugged Olivia. "Doctors sedated him, and his family is on the way. I just thought I'd sit with him until they do."

Liv nodded. "Did they tell you the injuries?"

Amanda sighed and sat back down. "Nothing major. Partially dislocated shoulder that had to put back in place, torn hamstring, a few cuts and lots of bruises." Amanda paused, then in a hushed voice kept talking, "Some severe sexual trauma. They're running the tests for STDs right now."

"How are you holding up?" Olivia put a hand on Rollins shoulder.

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed." Rollins rubbed a hand over her face. "How long has this been going on? He told me that he had a feeling about Lex. Maybe that's when it started. And why did all this happen the same night that I broke things off with Lex. You don't think our relationship had anything to do with it-"

"Amanda this isn't your fault, you couldn't have known."

Amanda stood up. "I'm going to grab some coffee, do you want anything?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, thank you."

Amanda started to walk out the door, but she paused and looked at Benson. "Will you- Stay here while I'm gone?"

"Of course Amanda."


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny opened his eyes slowly, lightly pulling off the tubes that supplied oxygen to his nose. Sonny coughed and looked around the room. He was alone. Next to his bed was an IV line that dripped multiple different medicines into a tube, then into his arm. sonny watched it drip until he zoned out.

"Mr. Carisi?"

Sonny turned his head. In the doorway, the doctor started to close the door. Carisi tried to speak, but all that came out was air, and a choked off sound.

"Here's a whiteboard and marker for you to write on. I want to explain your injuries to you. Is there anyone you want here Mr. Carisi?"

He started writing on the board quickly. _Call me Sonny, where is Amanda?_

"Detective Amanda Rollins?" Sonny nodded. "She's asleep in the waiting room, would you like me to get her?"

He shook his head then wrote. _Go ahead_

The doctor closed the door. "To start you have strained vocal cords. It took a while to present itself because the swelling increased greatly since the trauma. Lots of bruising especially around your neck and the left side of your face. Your right shoulder was partially dislocated when you came in, so we had to put it back in place. The worst injury is possibly your torn hamstring. You have a grade 2 muscle sprain. The muscle will take about 3 months to heal, and after that I'll recommend PT and strength training to increase muscle strength."

The doctor paused to look at the charts, then walked up to the side of Carisi's bed.

"Sonny," He said in a softer tone. "You have severe sexual trauma. I don't want to go into to much detail, but you have a long road of recovery ahead." The doctor flipped the page. "We also have you on an IV drip because you have also contracted an STD."

Sonny sighed and sunk into the sheets as much as he could. He felt like a scared kid, yet he was trying to look brave. Sonny grabbed the whiteboard and started to write again. _Is that it?_

"Yes. We were able to collect enough DNA for a case."

Sonny shook his head, peeking out from the hospital sheets just a little bit more. _Can you get Amanda_

"Of course. I'll send her in." He walked toward the door, then paused as he opened it. "I have a psychiatrist coming down to talk to you later today so just be aware, and if you need anything, just press the call button."


	14. Chapter 14

"How long have you been awake?" Amanda rushed through the door. Her sudden rush startled Carisi, and he jumped. He ducked under the covers, trembling.

"Carisi?" Amanda hurried to the side of the bed, but kept her distance. "Sonny. It's just Amanda. I didn't mean to scare you." Sonny lowered the sheet and turned slightly. "Hey. It's just me." She kept her voice calm and soft, but still kept her distance. He turned his head, questioning Amanda.

"It's me. I didn't mean to scare you." He shook his head. "I'm going to hold your hand." Slowly, she took his hand, making sure that he was okay the whole time. When her hand was wrapped around his, he gently squeezed for reassurance.

* * *

"Hey Carisi. I got the red Jell-O, I don't know if its strawberry or cherry but its red." Rollins set the cup on the small tray next to Carisi.

"Thanks." He replied. His voice was hoarse and barely audible.

"You're welcome." She scoffed about to sit down, then she stopped. "You can talk?" Sonny smiled. "Since when?"

"Doc still wants me to rest it," His words took a while to form and come out, but Amanda's smile got bigger with each sound. "He came in when you left."

"No way! Did he say when you can go home yet?" Amanda sat on the side of the bed next to Carisi.

"Tonight." He forced out, starting to feel the effects of so much talking.

"Tonight?" Amanda wrapped her arms around Sonny's shoulders and lightly squeezed. "Are you staying at your place or do you want to stay at mine?"

Sonny shrugged.

"I'm sure Jessie would be excited to see you. And Franny." Sonny smiled at this, but paused before he answered.

"I think that would be to much."

"Well we will work our way back up to it. Together."

"Yeah. Maybe you can just visit."

Carisi nodded.


End file.
